1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vest having the equipment of a safety vest in an inactivated state as a life protection device for a driver/passenger of a two-wheeled vehicle and expansion air chambers to be a buffer mechanism when activated, more specifically, a vest to be activated as an emergency life protection device by injecting carbon dioxide gas into the expansion air chambers within the vest from a carbon dioxide cylinder.
2. Prior Arts
Generally, traffic accidents of two-wheeled vehicles or the like in which for various reasons a driver/passenger falls from the vehicle and strikes a construction on a road, the road surface, or a wall surface often causing serious injury or death, contusions of the whole_body, rupture of the neck, the spine, the sternum, etc., rupture of organs and so on, have been an existing social problem.
Under such circumstances, as a life protection device for a driver/passenger of a two-wheeled vehicle or the like, various vests protecting the driver/passenger by an expansion air chamber have been known. The most developed type among these vests, one in which an activation device is connected to a two-wheeled vehicle or the like, instantaneously delivers gas into the expansion air chamber to create a buffer effect by such a connected structure when the driver/passenger falls from the vehicle or the like.
However, focusing on the conventional vests, the neck or spine part of the body is covered merely by a T-shaped expansion air chamber, as exemplifled in FIG. 6; therefore, there is injury to the part of the body where there is no expansion air chamber due to displacement in a linear expansion air chamber at the spine part at the time of the fall, resulting a risk of a serious injury.